Bait
by Villain
Summary: In a ploy to catch a criminal, Kurama is left tied up as bait. But when the others fail to come to his rescue, the criminal takes his fill of the kitsune. noncon


A/N: Well, hello thar YYH fandom! Long time no see.

...

**BAIT**

Kurama stared at a spot past Hiei's shoulder as the youkai secured his wrists-held firm in makai shackles-to the gate. It was balmy out, the sun still quite high in the crackling sky. When Kurama had first returned to the makai the constant static of energy hurt his ears, like what animals must feel back in the nigenkai when a storm is approaching.

Testing his bonds, he was disappointed to feel they were quite real and quite strong. He sighed heavily, earning himself a dark look from the shorter demon. Rolling his eyes slightly before shutting them, Kurama fought back the nausea as Hiei carefully placed the seals, closing off any direct control of his ki. The redhead couldn't stop a small whimper. "He may not come for hours," he said quietly, opening his eyes and giving Hiei a pleading look.

Hiei tugged on a forelock. "Then you'll hang here for hours," he said, shrugging. Turning slightly, he watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara finished securing the perimeter. Yusuke gave him a thumbs-up and Hiei nodded curtly. Looking back at the imprisoned redhead, something like sympathy flashed through his eyes. With a quick glance to the other two boys, confirming that their backs were turned, Hiei dipped his head and caught Kurama's mouth in a chaste kiss.

"I don't like this much either," he growled, fingers brushing the pale curve of a soft cheek. Then he flitted away, disappearing after Yusuke and Kuwabara, behind a ki shield about a hundred feet from where Kurama was bound to the gate.

Kurama huffed angrily, twisting again in his chains. He knew that if there was anything fake or weak about the shackles, their target would notice instantly and the plan would be for naught. But asking a former thief to be tied down-and in no way erotically, by the by-was against nature. Like a cat on a leash, he fidgeted and tugged on the restraints.

Three miserable hours passed, and Kurama had rubbed a raw patch on his wrists. He knew that the not so slight panic he felt at this arranged helplessness was purely psychological, and that his three teammates-two being among the most feared fighters in the makai-would protect him. Still, that didn't change the fact that this entire scenario depended on Kurama's damsel-in-distress routine. Except that it was no white knight that was meant to find him.

Not for the first time in his life, Kurama cursed his looks. If they had given him anything, it was a renewed view on women, and the shit-for lack of a better term, because he couldn't think of vocabulary more fitting-they had to put up with. Tossing his hair over his shoulder, not liking the stale weight of the sun on his bare skin, Kurama rolled his head on his shoulders, easing the ache in his joints briefly. He cast an annoyed look at the spot where he knew the other three lay in wait. They were probably playing cards. Or sleeping. He scowled.

But something wasn't right. Kurama squinted. The demon, a Quest Class brute wanted for multiple felonies (hence their pursuit of him) should have come by now. After careful surveillance, spies for Spirit World reported his routine as very consistent, and part of his routine was to pass the ruins Kurama was currently tied to. He wriggled again, debating whether or not to safe-check on the others. Just touch base. Then maybe they would decide an ambush-one including Kurama in the offense as opposed to "sitting duck" position-would be a much better idea.

Just as he opened his mouth to call out, there was a subtle shift in the air. He blinked, peering hard at the spot where Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were supposed to be. He strained to see as another shift moved through the air, like oil through water. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the shifting became more solid, and an energy he didn't recognize leeched out at him.

"Hiei?" he ventured, growing still as something began to emerge from behind the shield.

The first thing he saw, with dawning horror, was a slender hand. Fingers long and stained with suspicious red liquid flexed. Kurama's breath stopped altogether, and he watched as their target surfaced from the scenery, all graceful limbs and cold countenance, as was attributed to the Quest Class.

Once fully revealed, the demon, soundly ignoring the redhead, licked his fingers clean, humming softly at the taste. His tawny hair was pulled back into a tail hanging heavily down his back past pants made from the skin of his last enemy. Other than the finely tailored hide, he wore nothing. Hooking his thumbs into the waistline of his pants, he spun to face the boy, dangerous gold eyes shining with a wicked light. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his tan skin after running through the forest. He smiled crookedly, his long canines peeking through his lips. Swaggering closer, he stuck his face close to Kurama and sniffed him, his smile growing into a leer.

"You're pretty," he said, voice dripping from his mouth like static oil. His lips quirked when the boy jerked his face to the side, lovely green eyes stabbing past the bigger demon's shoulder, searching for his companions. "I didn't kill them," he said. "They're just asleep for a little while. I'm tired of fighting for today." Curious, he ran a finger along the redhead's jaw, pulling back just in time to avoid sharp teeth biting down _hard_. Eyes that didn't belong in the body of a human burned into him and he actually took a step back, surprised. "You have guts to look at me like that when you're all tied up." He crouched back on his haunches, head cocked to the side, puzzling at this alluring creature. "You're not going to explode, are you? Or is it that those plump lips are filled with poison? Don't think that either will kill me." Brushing his knees off, he stood again, one hand wandering to idly play with his ponytail. "I take it I was supposed to be distracted by you, and then those fools back there were going to ambush me. Then you all were going to take me to that silly toddler ruling Spirit World?" Met with only silence, he shrugged.

Kurama knew that silence was his ally. Quest Class demons were particularly dangerous because of their intelligence. It was best to attempt to bore the other demon instead of trying to outwit him. The band of raw skin around his wrists stung as he subtly shifted, mentally going over every link of chain and seal. But Hiei had done his job well. Kurama saw no plausible way out of this until the others awoke.

A vein pulsed in his forehead. Whose brilliant idea had this been anyway!

"You look human, but you're not," he mused, pacing back and forth in front of the boy. "I think I know who you are!" He laughed. "Youko Kurama! Or... what's left of him." Bending down, he poked the side of the kitsune's head, laughingly rocking back when those dangerous teeth snapped again. "I must be tired. Don't think I'm stupid, it's just I never leave the forest." Scratching the back of his leg with the opposite foot, he looked directly into the smoldering gaze. "Youko Kurama, I'm Jiho. I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid you might bite it." He dropped into a squat again, eyes twinkling at the redhead's confused expression. The redhead, even in human form, was remarkably pretty. Jiho licked his lips slowly.

Was this a dangerous demon, or a child? Kurama felt distinctly uncomfortable. This enemy was in no way behaving like his class, or like a youkai. Here he had a victim helpless before him, and yet he did nothing. His eyes narrowed. Though Quest were known to toy with their victims. Like cats with mice, but not like this. Kurama couldn't keep quiet any longer. He may be a fox, but his curiosity was strictly feline.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

Jiho blinked. He glanced back at the oily surface of the shield, behind which lay his three would-be attackers. "I didn't kill your friends. I don't really see any reason to kill any of you. And I told you, I'm tired of fighting for today."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" he blurted out.

"I'm not a regular demon," Jiho said mysteriously, waggling his fingers at the affronted kitsune, whose eyes had grown quite wide and round. "You have a nice voice." He grinned nastily into the kitsune's face. Youko Kurama wanted him to be more like a demon, did he? Usually Jiho was rather detached, and lazy. Except for every now and then when he went on rampages to break up the doldrums, like the one that got the Spirit Police after him. "Would you like me to do something?"

Kurama's mouth snapped shut. Stupid, he berated himself, Stupid!

"Don't doubt that I am a demon," he said smoothly, uncurling to his full height and stalking up to the bound fox. "Let's see, a demon would've killed your friends" -he bit back a smile as Kurama jerked violently- "and raped you, here hanging trussed up like a pretty little toy." His breath quickened noticeably as Kurama's wide green eyes flooded with fear. There was reason to be afraid; he was helpless. Jiho knew that he damn well had nothing better to do than enjoy a romp with the kitsune.

Quicker than a serpent striking he closed a long hand around Kurama's throat, tilting the boy's head up. The pretty face was taught with panic, veins of desperation twining in his eyes. Jiho stared, his other hand going to dig deep into thick red hair, curling around it, pulling it. He felt his arousal rise within him, like some tidal wave. Once he started he couldn't stop, like a typhoon. He felt the telltale red entering his eyes-a Quest Class side effect-and ran his tongue playfully around Kurama's mouth, his razor fangs itching to bite.

His breath was hard to catch as the hand around his throat tightened. Fingers that could crush him pressed his pulse point, his whole head filled with the sound of his heartbeat. He couldn't even fight! Jiho smelled of blood and power, thick and heady. The scent of the other demon sent Kurama's senses into overdrive, and he let out a small keening noise, ignoring the searing pain in his wrists as he twisted them in the shackles.

"I can't do much with you stuck to this gate like a vine," Jiho panted, taking both his hands off the fox. Then, upper lip curling slightly, he ripped the chains, rending them useless, but leaving the ki-blocking wards in place. Kurama dropped like a stone to the ground, arching his body to land on his hands and knees. He swayed slightly, trying to maintain his balance with wrists still cuffed. But Jiho didn't have patience for that. He reached down and with one hand lifted the kitsune by his shackles and threw him in the direction of the shield, delighting in the sight of Youko Kurama landing messily on his feet, fighting to stay upright as blood rushed back into his legs. "They did way too good a job," Jiho remarked, sauntering over to the kitsune, eyeing the thin white pants and pale skin, marked with fine scars. "You're screaming 'fuck me' at the top of your lungs right now, you know? But I guess that's your curse. A fuck-me face. You must hate it sometimes. Can anyone look at you and not think about pounding your ass?" Soundly ignoring the spears of rage currently shooting from the fox's eyes, Jiho grabbed an ass cheek, unabashedly kneading it in his hand.

Shocked, it took him a few seconds to react. Stumbling away, Kurama came up against a tree, right next to the ki shield. Knowing very well he couldn't reach his companions without Jiho stopping him, Kurama instead began shouting. First Hiei's name, then Yusuke's then Kuwabara. The entire time Jiho stood and watched him, absurdly calm as his prey-and Kurama was nothing but-went raising hell with his voice. Finally he stopped, panting. The bigger demon chuckled, and walked over to him. Kurama flinched as a hand came into his hair again, twisting it cruelly. His head was forced back, and a sharp mouth pressed to his lips, long tongue stroking his own. He pondered severing the appendage, but was distracted as Jiho took his wrists in his other hand and slammed them over his head against the tree. It hurt, but the next moment made Kurama cry out as Jiho punched the chain linking the cuffs, sinking it deep into the tree bark, effectively pinning the fox.

"Ah, that's better. I want to touch you with both hands," he said, pleased with himself, running his hand down Kurama's body, easily tearing away the thin pants, swallowing Kurama's hiss of pain with another forceful kiss. Now naked, Kurama looked more appealing than ever. Jiho stepped back just to observe, amused by the flush gracing the kitsune's cheeks. "You're not embarrassed, are you? About that body?" He slipped out of his own pants, tossing them aside, pressing against the smaller demon, groaning as his hard cock nudged against Kurama's limp member. "Say something."

"Like what?" Kurama spat, "Is there rape etiquette I'm forgetting?"

"This is a daily occurrence in the Makai. Surely Youko Kurama knows this. Although I have to say, your situation is a little more ironic." He proceeded to plant lazy kisses along Kurama's neck, nipping at his collarbone. "I'm not going to tear into you," he whispered. "I'm not a regular demon, remember? I want to savor this. I want to feel it when I fuck you." He lapped at the redhead's lips, smiling against hot skin as Kurama clenched his teeth. "I want to see each of your expressions as I drive you to bliss."

Were all Quest Class demons this talkative? He bitterly remembered Karasu and his running commentary.

"Maybe you want to hear what I plan to do to you?" Pinching either side of Kurama's mouth, he forced tight jaws apart, shoving his fingers inside the warm mouth. "Now, suck," he demanded quietly. "This is all you're getting. I just hope your little hole can take all my cock." Rubbing against the trembling form, he watched with half-lidded eyes as the kitsune sucked at his fingers, thoroughly wetting them. He'd had practice. "Good. Keep going. Nice and wet." His voice was getting husky as he fought to keep down his arousal. He thrust shallowly against Kurama, thrilled with the small breathy whimpers coming out around his fingers, saliva running from the corners of the redhead's mouth. "Can't wait to make you scream," he panted, planting open-mouthed kisses down Kurama's chest. "I wish we had more time. I want to see your face when I fuck you, but I'd like to fuck you face down, ass up too. Fuck you at every angle." His words were barely breaths now, and he ripped his fingers free of Kurama's mouth, diving forward to bite and lick swollen lips.

As his mouth was ravaged, fingers dug down between his ass cheeks, pressing his entrance with little preamble. He cried out against insistent lips, whipping his head from side to side. Jiho snarled, shoving three fingers in, and Kurama saw stars behind his eyelids, the pain stealing his voice. Allowing his body to go limp, Kurama tried to relax as painfully long fingers dug deeper. He wasn't stupid. Unlike Yusuke or Kuwabara-even unlike Hiei when he was really incensed-Kurama knew when to fight and when to surrender, and live.

Against his will he hissed when Jiho brushed his prostate. The glittering bronze pressed his skin and he arched up onto his toes, mouth falling open helplessly as Jiho teased and pressed inside of him with sharp nails. Fingers entered his mouth again, pulling it open wider to received a hot tongue and insistent lips. Keeping his eyes tightly closed, Kurama allowed this intrusion, mind working at a frightening pace to somehow find and exploit an opportunity for escape. Jiho was too fast, he was too strong, and though his running mouth was obnoxious, he was clever. To take out Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara without so much as a sound, he had to be a fierce and cunning fighter.

With his hands pinned so and his ki locked inside of him, there was no way to trick Jiho into letting him go. Not even if Jiho got distracted would Kurama have enough time to escape.

Fingers left him abruptly and Jiho dug his nails into Kurama's buttocks, spreading them to nudge his weeping erection against his opening. He gasped, kicking and writhing in a desperate attempt to keep the Quest class at bay. But Jiho only pressed his face into Kurama's hair, smirking mouth emitting moist hot words over Kurama's ear.

"Time to have a taste," he cooed, hauling Kurama's lower body up high enough so that the very tip of his cock pressed the red opening. He met Kurama's panicked green eyes and held them as he gave one strong thrust.

Stars flashed over the backs of his lids and he cried out, even as Jiho crashed their mouths together and attempted to swallow his voice. Fire spread up through his body, followed by the bitter cold of invasive pain. At his back the rough bark tested his skin while at his front Jiho had gone still, seated within his body.

Releasing Kurama's mouth, satisfied with the redhead's silence, Jiho lapped at the bruised lips, running his fingers up and down quivering sides. Skin white as milk gave under his hands and Jiho had to resist the urge to shove his nails into the pliable flesh. For whatever reason, he wanted more than just the fox's body. He wanted that beautiful face, that silky voice. Growling low, he suckled at one of the redhead's nipples, beginning to slowly rotate his hips, sharp eyes flashing up to ginger lashes fluttering as his cock pushed further in to the hilt. He lifted Kurama's legs, pushing the back of his knees until the fox was bent double. Finally green eyes came open, a dizzy haze muddling the bright spark from before. "Am I too much for you?" he whispered, voice an intimate velvet hush against Kurama's cheek.

The heat of Kurama's outrage flushed his face and he snapped with white teeth, nearly catching Jiho's ear. Struggling with renewed vivacity, he snarled. Bark sliced his back and he bit back a gasp, nearly sick from the feeling of Jiho's huge cock filling him. But as he felt blood seeping from a spot near his spine, he froze. Eyes darting to the other demon, he scanned the handsome face, meeting Jiho's frightening golden gaze. Mind whirring, he shifted slightly in a moment of consideration before spitting in Jiho's face.

His nails sunk into Kurama's shoulders, pinning him flat against the tree, even before the fox could take his next breath. Flecks of blood spattered the ground and soaked into the bark of the tree. His teeth itched to rip and tear. He drew back, eyes searing across Kurama's mutinous gaze. "Mistake," he said, voice stripped to a growl. With a vicious, well-aimed thrust, Jiho ripped through Kurama's body, laying siege to the redhead as he fucked the slender fox. Crashing in and out, smelling the blood and the heat in the air, he finally sunk his teeth into the joint of Kurama's neck and shoulder. More blood flew across the trunk of the tree. Tearing his fingers- -nails first- -down the tense body, Jiho stopped at Kurama's ass, clenching the rounded flesh as he continued to piston in and out, feeling every inch of the fox like velvet around him.

Kurama couldn't help but cry out with each vicious thrust, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Feeling his skin slick against the trunk of the tree, each groove like a separate claw slicing into his back, a small flame of hope ignited in his heart. Tingling sensations raced over his spine, feeding into the tree. And he felt a return, that strange warmth and presence flowing back from the tree. Grunting with the effort, he began to twist his body, dragging his bleeding flesh across the bark, ripping apart his back. Focusing, he angled himself and pushed down, impaling himself further on Jiho's cock. In answer, the demon ground his teeth down around muscle tissue, claws digging deeper into his flesh.

Lifting his mouth from the kitsune's bloody shoulder, Jiho attacked the open mouth, delving his tongue into taste the coppery warmth. Kurama was moaning back at him, body rolling to accept his cock deeper. Thrilled, Jiho laughed breathily, yanking the redhead down even harder. "You're a good fuck, fox," he panted. "I knew you'd come around." Moaning loudly into Kurama's ear, Jiho bucked his hips at a different angle, hands going up to press the backs of Kurama's knees to his shoulder.

The warm tingling grew and Kurama opened his eyes to stare straight into Jiho's face. "More," he growled. "Give it to me." Just a little more...

Grinning, Jiho dug his claws deep into Kurama's ass and yanked him down onto his cock over and over, watching the red hair flap like a banner with the force of their movements. Green eyes were closed again, and his beautiful bruised mouth was hanging open, emitting helpless moans and whimpers. "You're beautiful," he snarled. "Fuck-ing-beau-ti-ful," he grunted with each powerful thrust.

Kurama suddenly opened his eyes.

Jiho felt the explosion on the side of his head and roared as he was pitched several yards away. Another thunderous crash rocked the clearing when a massive branch came down with deadly force and pinned him to the ground. Blood spurted from his mouth and he fought to breathe as he felt ribs snapping under the extreme weight of the wood.

Wasting no time, Kurama urged the bark to separate and soon the chains were spit from the wood like the bit from the mouth of a horse. Dropping to the ground, he turned and rubbed the seals against the blood-drenched bark, nearly sobbing with relief as the energy coursing through the wood faded them. Quickly reaching into his hair, he waited as an invasive, acidic plant ate through the shackles. Finally free, Kurama looked over at Jiho-

The demon was gone.

Panic screamed through his consciousness and Kurama darted up into the tree, frantically looking around as it straightened out again, branches lazily swinging in deceptively gentle arcs. Silence hung in the clearing as Kurama calmed his breathing. Pulling another seed, he distractedly bloomed a healing plant on his palm, still casting his eyes around as he smoothed the healing salve over his wounds. "Where are you?" he whispered, stretching his ki outward in a yawning arc that swept the clearing along with the still moving branches, caught in their slow dance. He felt nothing.

Green eyes narrowed in concentration, heart pounding with adrenaline, Kurama rested his palm against the tree and reached underground to encourage the roots to grow, extend to the surface, tinier, thinner than usual. These sensitive tendrils would feel even the slightest vibration on the ground. If a titmouse were crawling over the forest floor, Kurama would feel it through the roots.

_If_ Jiho was on the ground.

Pushing more of his ki into the bark, Kurama warily closed his eyes, trusting the sense-sight of the tree to tell him the story of his surroundings.

Again, nothing.

Frustration muddying the signals, Kurama sucked in a quick breath, mentally shaking off the lingering haze from the seals. The intense pain didn't help. Growing another plant, he backed deeper into the branches, reaching behind himself to swab his anus. It stung, but it was not even close to the most unpleasant thing he'd ever felt. If anything, it was the awkward angle that got to him more than the actual pain. After a couple of minutes the pain subsided enough for him to stand up straight, a cool breeze piercing the leaves' cover to move like breath over his bare skin. Flexing his toes, he clung to the bark, leaning back against the strong trunk. The wood warmed to his skin and Kurama was suddenly part of the tree; part of every root, branch and leaf. He felt the breeze rustle the topmost branches as the current shifted.

_Where__the__hell__are__you?_ The specious sense of peace unsettled him. A Quest Class would not abandon their prey. Somewhere beyond the sphere of his influence Jiho was watching him, waiting. Pushing precautionary roots beneath his teammates' hiding spot, Kurama knew that his concern really shouldn't be for them. They were safe. Taking hostages was a sign of weakness, and Jiho didn't seem like the type to stoop to bargaining Kurama out of hiding.

Another breeze danced through the branches, stirring the leaves in a quiet rustle. Dappled sunlight shone across Kurama's body, half his face in shadow, the other illuminated in warm sunlight. With the shifting leaves cutting through the sun and confusing the angles of light, Kurama didn't see the momentary eclipse that whispered through the mottled shadows casting him in shifting radiance.

The branches exploded outward, shredded as if by invisible blades. Blinding sunlight smashed through the calm greenness of the leaves, laying Kurama bare as Jiho dropped out of the sky. Bloodstained palms outfacing, Jiho stalked along the massive branch Kurama had taken refuge on. Like bodies being thrown against a wall, the branches of tree were flung against Jiho again and again, bouncing violently off of an invisible force field of sheer energy.

Jiho's eyes were glowing dangerous gold, a crimson sheen hanging over his countenance. Kurama's blood had stained his mouth, still clinging to his skin like morbid war paint. The kitsune danced back, ripping the famed rose whip from his hair. Its thorns bit at his defense in vain, and he only smiled.

Helplessly watching as the razor sharp thorns bounced off the shield just as the branches had, Kurama wondered if he should just break into a run. But if he did that, Jiho actually might hurt the others. Dropping to his knees when Jiho took another step towards him, Kurama shoved energy into the wood directly beneath Jiho's feet. If an attack wouldn't work, this might.

The huge branch split apart from below him and Jiho fell straight down. Snarling, he broke his pose and sunk his claws into the wood, hauling himself up as the rose whip came swinging at his face, set to decapitate him. Bringing one arm up, he howled as the thorns were imbedded deep into his flesh. The fox waited no time, he jerked the whip back and with a horrid sound of ripping skin, Jiho's arm was cut to ribbons. Blood sprung up in a deadly fountain as the whip arced up, aiming for a lethal hit. Baring his teeth, Jiho propelled himself upwards, diving his hands straight into the path of Kurama's whip. Roaring as the thorns cut deep, he twisted his thick-skinned hands until the whip was drawn taught.

Grimacing, Kurama let the whip fall, shooting forward instead to attack Jiho head on while his hands were covered in the poison thorns. Flipping his hair, tiny seeds showered the branch, immediately exploding into gas-emitting flowers that exhaled invisible and deadly fumes.

The poison- -though not enough to kill him- -stung like bee stings would to a human. Rending the rose whip and throwing it down, Jiho felt the dangerous liquid seeping into his bloodstream, but ignored it. He watched Kurama move, naked body a beautiful machine of finely tuned muscles and sinewy limbs. He was more than ready to have the fox in close proximity again.

As Kurama ran forward, he drew the fumes with his energy, able to control movement of the tiny spores. They rushed onward, an unseen army, to sweep over Jiho'a face and hang around him like a cloud. Kurama summoned another rose whip, waiting for Jiho to feel the paralyzing effects of the drug.

A scent that was vaguely familiar entered his nostrils as Kurama pulled out his weapon. Jiho felt the gas enter his system, golden eyes snapping to Kurama's face. The demon could guess what it was. He dropped to his knees, expression blank when Kurama slowed, the redhead breathing heavily.

Careful relief washed over him as Jiho slumped over. The gas would paralyze not only his movements but also everything inside of him. It would be as if time stopped for Jiho. Blood would cease flowing, lungs would deflate and his powerful heart would stagger to a final halt. Coming to a stop, Kurama waited in an attack position until Jiho's chest went still. For several tense minutes Kurama stared at the Quest Class demon, holding his breath. Finally he inched forward, drawing a thin, bladelike leaf from his hair. The point was sharp as a needle. Crouching, he stabbed it into Jiho's neck, leaping backwards instantly to avoid retaliation. When there was none, Kurama carefully skirted Jiho's body, coming around to look into his face. The glowing eyes were open and unmoving. Even after gazing into them for a time, they didn't shift or blink.

Nearly collapsing, Kurama laughed quietly. Using strong vines pulled from his hair, he prepared to bind Jiho's wrists and ankles, just as a precaution. He'd burn the body next. Turning away from the demon's corpse to gaze down at where Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara still slumbered (he hoped), Kurama then neatly cut the vines into appropriate strips. Reaching out, he took Jiho's wrists, still marked up by the cutting thorns. Suddenly he froze.

Jiho was still bleeding.

Before Kurama could react, the hands he held twisted and caught him in an iron grip. Jiho's body awoke in an explosion of movement, throwing Kurama off the tree and following an instant later with a spine-cracking punch to the solar plexus. Blood splashed out his mouth as another mid-air swing caught him on the side of the head and sent the redhead flying. The tree was sluggishly moving, heavy branches twisting to find a target like some misguided golem.

Catching the kitsune as he was sailing through the air, Jiho threw him down to the ground, smirking at the telltale crunch of bone. Without wasting a moment he landed on the boy feet first, and all the redhead's breath rushed out of his body. Eyes flashing, Jiho grabbed Kurama's hands in his own and promptly crushed them like eggshells. Finally the kitsune screamed, green eyes flying impossibly wide. His crippled hands looked like they'd met with a bomb. Blood burst from his hands like juice from a squeezed fruit.

Watching the boy try to control his breathing so he didn't hyperventilate, the Quest began making seals, opening the vein on the inside of his elbow. Pushing Kurama's wrecked hands out of the way, Jiho drew three bloody symbols on Kurama's chest, forehead and onto his scalp, pushing through the thick forest of red hair. Shining with power, they were burned into the pale skin.

Next he lifted Kurama by his throat high into the air. Observing tears brimming the kitsune's expressive eyes, the demon tossed the boy upwards with barely any effort, approving of the pretty arc of the fox's spine. Leaping into the air after him, Jiho took hold of Kurama by his hair and his upper thigh. Using his own hips as a fulcrum, Jiho twisted his body, gaining magnificent momentum, delivering Kurama to the ground with a sickening snap. Another scream cut the air, turning into an empty gargle as blood bubbled up.

Satisfied, Jiho left the fox to bleed and patiently awaited Kurama's senses returning so that he may finish what he'd started. There was no fear that the broken body would die. The seals didn't cripple Kurama's abilities; they merely limited them to within the body's physical perimeters. The beauty of the seals was that whatever was outside of Kurama's body would not be effected by his ki, even if it was his own blood leaving his body. The power died on the outside. Jiho figured he should've done this earlier, but had been more concerned with fucking the boy. Granted, he was still concerned with fucking Kurama. He had yet to cum, and it was his full intention to cum either on the fox's face or deep inside his ass. Or both, he thought with a smug quirk of his lips.

Terrible siren-like ringing was deafening his ears. Blood beat a low and painful rhythm throughout his body, his heart a sinking ship every cell in his body was rushing to rescue. His hands were nothing but pain, nauseating and dirty feeling. Whiteness blinded him, and even though his mouth was open and his panicking brain was ordering air to be inhaled, he felt like he was underwater, liquid flooding his lungs and pushing out the air. Killing him, it was all killing him. He felt stifling hot one second then bone chillingly cold the next. Strange popping and crackling met his ears, and unimaginable pain shot up his spine. Miniscule roots from triggered healing plants were spreading beneath his skin, creating a skeleton of repair over his entire body. There was no way he could self-heal enough to walk, but this inherent emergency backup system would keep him alive.

The liquid reduced from his lungs as he rallied the strength to cough, spitting up a alarming amount of blood. In an ironically fortunate twist, the agony wracking Kurama's body was so great that eventually his nervous system shut down and it was just a strangely warm sea of wet numbness that he felt. Breathing easier and barely aware if his chest was actually rising or not, Kurama rolled over and caught sight of Jiho. The demon was perched looking thoughtful on the branch of the tree, which had grown quite still.

Uncurling slowly to his full height, bronze skin shining in the sunlight, Jiho smirked. "Still manage to look so damn pretty, fox."

"Mind telling me," Kurama wheezed, settling onto his back with minor discomfort beyond what he already felt, "how you survived the gas. It should've killed you upon inhalation."

"Still've got enough to spirit to question me? You're quite something."

Kurama offered no reply, instead focusing on breathing while he waited for an answer. He wanted to know so that if he lived through this ordeal, the same mistake would never be made again.

"I opened a field inside of my body, and the gas couldn't get through it. All I had to do was blow it out. Then faking death is pretty simple," he said, shrugging, "though I guess even a demon like me can't stop bleeding on command."

"Hmm," he conceded, staring straight ahead as stinging pain ebbed back up to a higher intensity. "You crushed my hands."

"Yes. You're lucky it wasn't your windpipe," he said, meandering closer to the prone kitsune. "But I already told you, I'm not in the mood to kill today." Kneeling down, he ran his fingers appreciatively across Kurama's muscled stomach.

"So you're in the mood for love?" Kurama joked bitterly. He hurt far too much to care anymore.

Wearing a slight frown, Jiho chucked Kurama's chin very lightly. "Don't make this anticlimactic for me. Did I really beat all the fight out of you?"

"Along with half my blood, I think you might have," he husked, voice slowly gaining strength as it became easier for him to breathe.

Moving down the kitsune's body, Jiho spread the boy's legs, settling between them. Flicking Kurama's destroyed hands off his chest, he was pleased as they landed on either side of his head, putting his body on display. The beautiful locks of hair adorning the kistune's head trailed outward in a breathtaking burst of color against the ground. Surrounding his head like a halo of fire, Kurama's red hair was still pristine, despite the sweat and the bloodshed. Jiho wondered if the seeds hidden within Kurama's hair soaked everything up like some thirsty parasites. Long arm more than sufficient to reach Kurama's head, Jiho let his fingers pluck idly at the strands of hair, secretly pleased when a tiny spark of irritation crossed Kurama's face. "Red," he began, "red like blood, hatred, love. How many pretty words have been used to describe your hair?"

Kurama didn't bite. It was back to square one. Let the Quest Class talk. He resisted the urge to glance over at the shield behind which slept his teammates. Instead he coolly kept his gaze locked on Jiho's golden eyes, once again misleadingly pleasant rather than spitting red-tinged rage.

"It's strange to think this youthful body holds you inside of it." Jiho boldly rubbed his hand down the middle of Kurama's abdomen, fluttering fingers over his flaccid penis. "I would've liked to meet you as Youko."

"I _am_ Youko," Kurama snapped. He bit his tongue when Jiho smirked at his indignant tone.

"No, I don't think so. You're much too soft." At this the green glittered dangerously and Jiho was sure he saw slight shades of crimson intertwining within those deep eyes. "Besides, Youko would never get fucked like this. He'd never be prey." His poker face cracked with amusement when Kurama attempted to surge up and bite him, only to gasp as his body was seized with what must be incredible agony.

Breath whistling through clenched teeth as he slammed back onto his back, Kurama tried to calm himself. His mind was so muddled by pain and the infuriating circumstances that he had given up on a plan. Resolve all but shattered, he'd let Jiho get under his skin and taunt him into a reaction, which only proved to put him in a worse state than before. The sudden movement had seriously jarred his spine and it was all Kurama could do not to give into the reflexive tears pushing at the backs of his lids.

"I can only imagine the wild things you'd get up to back in your prime," Jiho mused. Peering down beneath Kurama, Jiho gingerly lifted the fox's lower back. When the redhead released a cut cry, Jiho grudgingly pushed some energy into the broken body. A part healing power, and another part pain relief, Jiho managed to get the pounding heart caged like a fluttering bird inside Kurama's chest to calm. Returning to his task, he met confused eyes for a fleeting moment before leaning down to brush his tongue over the partially healed hole he'd entered earlier. Without preamble, he pushed inside, fucking the kitsune's ass with his tongue, using soft, firm strokes. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist in an awkwardly placed embrace. Strangled gasps erupted from the redhead's mouth.

This turn of events caught him completely off guard. Jiho had hauled his lower body up so that Kurama was stretched upside-down along the demon's torso, hair trailing below him in the dirt, arms uselessly hanging over his head. The heat from Jiho's skin radiated into his aching bones, a living heating pad that soothed his soreness despite the humiliating situation. His legs, almost as useless as his arms at this point, rested on the bigger demon's shoulders, trembling with the shocks of pain. Jiho's tongue, much like the rest of him, was oversized. Having it inside of him was almost like having a regular sized cock pressing his inner walls and curling against the worn bundle of nerves that chased threads of ecstasy. A shattered gasp left his mouth, Jiho's eyes peering down at him in voyeuristic fascination.

Gently allowing the smaller demon to slip down his body, laying on the ground like an offering, Jiho spit into his hand and slicked up his erection. Green eyes stared at him with unexpected intensity, while the fragile ningen body bent like a young tree to his will. He maneuvered the fox carefully onto his stomach. Pulling his hands behind his back, appropriate because he was indeed a prisoner, Jiho held them there while he pushed up between Kurama's thighs. The red hole was quite open now, more than enough for his slightly lubricated cock to push in. Lips curling with anticipation, Jiho arched forward, sinking in a few inches as the boy twisted weakly underneath him. Though he couldn't see, he knew the pretty redhead was biting his lip. The kitsune's pride wouldn't allow any noise to escape, not while he was getting fucked on his belly like a whore.

Grudgingly thankful for the added lubricant and unanticipated rimming, Kurama tensed as Jiho slowly entered him for the second time, pushing in with agonizing slowness. Every inch spread him impossibly wide, every second another chip on his resolve. Dust stirred with each breath. A yawning ache still stretched through his body. Jiho's fingers were hard on his forearms, no less strong than binds of steel.

Tilting the kitsune's ass up with a free hand, Jiho watched his cock sink into the soft flesh, the tiny mouth somehow swallowing his huge girth. And tight insides gripped him with the most delicious heat. He felt resistance with an inch left. Pausing, Jiho leaned down, bronze skin shifting when he reached up to wrap fingers in Kurama's hair, jerking his head up to reveal that tempting throat. Mouth resting next to the kistune's ear he murmured, "I'll leave you after this, Youko Kurama. Your ass filled with my cum, your scalp still sore from my grip on your hair. Your skin will feel my hands for days." Winding vibrant red tighter around his hand like reigns, Jiho gave one final thrust, teeth bared. Kurama's ass was forced open even wider, a terrible tremor ripping through his body.

Grunting with the effort to keep from outright screaming, Kurama bit through his lips, savoring the sting of pain that he was in control off while Jiho raped him. The Quest Class wasted no more time, invading his body with rough, animalistic thrusts. As if he wanted to break him, Jiho rose up on the balls of his feet, snapping his hips back and forth with enough force that Kurama slid over the dirt, reopening wounds, tangling his air and stinging his eyes.

"I imagine you're so ashamed," he panted, staring at the back of Kurama's head, unable to keep his fingers from curling so harshly that he pulled out a number of soft red strands of hair. Keepsakes. "Falling to me, getting fucked. " Jiho cut off as he groaned, wet heat pouring up from his groin, dick moments from bursting inside the tiny body. "How many youkai have mounted you?" he continued, voice breathless with the effort to push deeper and harder into Kurama. "I wish I had been the first. The first to fuck this delicious ass and make you scream." Overcome by a thorough shock of pleasure, Jiho's rhythm staggered and he curled into himself, eyes devouring the sight of his giant cock spearing in and out of Kurama's ass. "But I don't doubt many have conquered you, Youko Kurama. You're too delicious. Too beautiful. Beautiful things get raped here." Snarling, Jiho dropped to sink his teeth deep into Kurama's shoulders, drawing great draughts of blood as the youko finally made proper noise.

"I-Inari," he gasped, mind screaming as his prostate was plowed and the muscles in his shoulder were ground between razor sharp fangs. Let it end, he pleaded mentally. Let it end.

"I'm close, fox," Jiho hissed, mouth covered in new blood. His hips lost his earlier cadence and only sought to tear deeper into the body, hands abandoning hair and bound hands to grip ample asscheeks, pushing them apart. Roaring, Jiho thrust wildly until the painful explosion of his release swept through him, flooding Kurama's body. Cum burst out around the base of his dick, trickling down his legs, dribbling over Kurama. Still cumming, Jiho tore out of the fox, fleetingly appreciating the gaping asshole still dripping white before flipping the fox none too gently and cumming all over Kurama's chest and face.

Jiho's seed was warm and sticky, bitter against his tongue. Kurama was panting, body looking broken and doll-like in the dirt. His hair shone in the sun, stained with cum. Pain beat from the base of his spine, as if he'd been raped with a pipe. Curling over, Kurama coughed weakly, green eyes focusing slowly on a pair of detached golden eyes floating hazily in front of his face.

"You were entertaining fox. I'd take you to keep, but I fear you'd kill me one day." Standing, Jiho looked down at the kitsune. His beauty was unmarred, taking on a completely different countenance. Beauty sullied, erotically debauched and shamed. He felt himself stir, but quelled his lust. The redhead's teammates were slowly resurfacing into consciousness. Jiho would rather masturbate to images of the fox than fight with Kurama's incensed comrades.

Without another word, Jiho faded into the forest as if he'd never appeared in the first place. Kurama was silent, spine feeling dangerously numb. He realized late that Jiho had left his seals in place. There was no way with his ki trapped that he'd be able to heal, or even clean himself. Sighing heavily, Kurama just hoped it was Hiei who woke first. Then maybe the youkai would agree that using Kurama as bait was a horrible idea and help him clean up before Yusuke and Kuwabara saw what a miserable state he was in.

The team had better think up different traps if Kurama was to retire officially as damsel in distress. Any other person wouldn't work as well. Conjuring up an image of Kuwabara in his place, Kurama managed a wry smile.

Settling in to wait for the others to awaken, a small part of his mind harbored the fear that another strong demon would happen upon him. Frowning, Kurama called out Hiei's name. After five minutes black hair peaked through the shield, followed by a small pale face and familiar red orbs for eyes. They instantly flew wide before narrowing to burning slits of rage. All Kurama heard was a snarled, "I'll kill him" before Hiei was drawing his sword and shooting off into the forest.

"Perhaps you could help me before you go avenging my rape, Hiei?" Kurama said politely to empty air, rolling his eyes. Waiting another few minutes, Kurama groaned, "Glad you have your priorities straight." When he heard snoring from behind the shield as Yusuke and Kuwabara apparently slumbered on in surface sleep, Kurama sighed. "Good to know I have my teammates to protect me," he grumbled irritably.

...

A/N: I'm pretty rusty... Hoped you enjoyed reading anyway! Leave word behind if you did (or even if you didn't ; p).

-Villain


End file.
